Platonic
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: One shot. Post Crystal Caper. What if someone made a big deal about Trixie kissing Stingy's neck?


"Down, down turn around! Having fun is what it's all about!" Stephanie finished her usual song.

Trixie swirled Stingy around one more time before leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the neck. Stingy smiled and giggled a bit at the gesture.

Bessie laughed, getting confused looks from the kids, and a stoic look from Sportacus.

"Aren't you two just the cutest!" Bessie gushed, pulling both of them into a half hug, squishing them close. Stingy whined and averted his eyes, stimming nervously with the bottom of his sleeve. "I-I n-nee-need sp-spa-space...YoureTooClose!"

Trixie managed to end the hug. Stingy went to Sportacus and hugged his leg. He took Stingy to a bench and sat down with him. Sportacus hugged him and stroked his hair and back and comfort as he rocked back and forth while chewing on his sleeve. "Are you okay Stingy?"

"I-I feel uncomfortable." He whined. "I-I didn't l-like that closeness…"

"I understand Stingy, it's okay." Sportacus continued stroking his back.

"T-thanks Sp-Sportacus…"

"You want some sports candy?"

Stingy sniffled and nodded. "Mhm…"

"Apple!" An apple shot out of Sportacus' pack. He handed it to Stingy, "Here you go!"

"Th-thanks…" He said, eating it slowly. They sat there for a while, trying to calm down.

….

Trixie excitedly made her way to the basketball court.

"Oooooo Trixie!" Someone called.

Trixie stopped mid step and looked over. "Oh, hey Miss Busybody."

"Where are you off to this morning?"

"I'm gonna go play basketball."

"Oh how nice! Is your boyfriend Stingy going to be there?"

"Yeah Stingy's gonna….Wait what?"

"Is your boyfriend going to be there?" She asked again.

Trixie was flustered and didn't know how to answer, so she kept going to the basketball court.

Stephanie, Ziggy, and Pixel were there shooting baskets.

"H-hi guys!" Trixie said with a small wave.

"Hi Trixie!" Stephanie said. "You ready to play?"

"Y-yeah….Where's Stingy?"

Stephanie frowned. "I don't know."

Trixie frowned too. Stephanie passed her the ball and she aimed at the basket.

 _Is your boyfriend going to be there?_

The voice echoing in her head threw her off, causing her to hit the rim of the basket, making it bounce off and roll on the court.

"Nice try Trixie!" Stephanie cheered.

"Yeah!" Ziggy hollered in encouragement.

"Way to go!" Pixel cheered.

"T-t-thanks." Trixie said, still a bit distracted. She picked up the ball.

 _Aren't you two the cutest!?_

Trixie accidentally dropped the ball again and hurried to pick it up. She walked slowly back, the words Miss Busybody said still in her head. _Why does she think I like Stingy?_

…

Sportacus flipped around his airship, getting in his morning exercises before he started his…..mid day exercises. He stopped abruptly when his crystal beeped. "Someone's in trouble!"

Sportacus hurried to Lazy Town to the source of the trouble.

…

Stingy sighed as he stimmed with the lock on Piggy. He saw someone out of the corner of his eye and panicked.

"Stingy, what's wrong?" Sportacus asked worriedly. He knelt beside his friend and gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"The o-others went to play b-b-basketball and I...I want to play too,but I still feel uncomfortable…"

"It's okay." Sportacus said, squeezing him a bit.

" Yesterday, what Miss B-Busybody said, about us being c-c-cute together. I-I don't understand what she meant…"

Sportacus sighed. This is exactly what he'd worried about. "Stingy...it's not something you need to worry about. This is something I need to talk to Miss Busybody about. Will you be okay alone for a while, or do you want me to stay and talk to her later?"

"I'll be okay...thanks Sportacus…"

Sportacus flipped out of Stingy's window and headed to town hall.

Miss Busybody was chatting away on her phone as usual, laughing at the latest gossip around Lazy Town. When she saw Sportacus flip through the open window, she panicked and nearly dropped her phone. When she realized who it was she calmed down. "Sportacus! Oh my, you gave me such a scare!"

"Bessie, we need to talk."

"Of course Sportacus. What do you need?"

"It's about Stingy and Trixie."

"Ah, yes the two lovebirds!"

Sportacus frowned. "Bessie, they're eight. I don't think they feel that way about each other."

Bessie frowned. "But….but…"

"Bessie, what they did was completely platonic. Stingy didn't even know what you meant by what you said!"

Miss Busybody frowned. "O-oh….I see…."

….

Stingy sighed, starting to get bored. "M-maybe I should get some fresh air…."

He set Piggy on the bed and went for a walk around Lazytown. He was distracted and bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry. I-..Oh h-hi Trixie…"

"H-hi Stingy…" She replied nervously. She was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry…."

Stingy furrowed his brows in confusion. "For what?"

"I….I don't know….." Trixie sounded confused herself. "I just felt like I had to…"

Stingy frowned. "Why? You didn't do anything…"

Trixie frowned and looked away. Stingy hugged. After a moment they both pulled back, "Wanna play basketball?"

Trixie smiled. "Yeah, come on!"

The two giggled as they ran to the basketball court.

…

Years later, the kids have grown into teens, learning who they truly were. Trixie holds hands with Stephanie as they skip through the park in glee, afterwards sharing a small kiss on the lips.

Stingy sits under a tree with his datemate Charity. They read together as he strokes her hair. She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, snuggling him close.

Both were content with who they were.


End file.
